


Back on Track

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom down the Hall Prompts, Timestamps &tc [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Ass Play, Biting, Cock & Ball Torture, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edging, Facials, In that Destiel is discussed in a 'verse where they're also not a canonical couple, M/M, Masturbation, Meta Destiel, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Pinching, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, kink discussion, ruined orgasm, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: [ETA: this is now the last Dom down the Hall story. Thanks for reading!]After discussing the ramifications of his parents' revelations, Jared and Jensen get around to sexy times.  So...some talking and then utter porn. [Anyone wanting to go directly to the porn can use the find function for the phrase: "They kept talking..." and from there on out it's pretty much not contextually dependent.]Tag clarification: cock and ball torture is "light" (a bit of slapping); ruined orgasm is for something discussed but not enacted. Topping from below (oral sex) is minor.Background: references to the last two stories; basically, a bad person named Paul Delmont willed Jared's dad a lot of money that Jared's dad didn't want.  Jared's parents retained one of Jensen's colleagues to help them refuse the bequest and told Jared some stuff about his dad's past that made him see his own childhood in a new light.  That's all a reader needs to know in order to read this story.  No details about what Paul did are given.Also, they briefly talk Destiel because "Supernatural" exists in their universe (but obviously with different actors who are not named).  InthisAU, Jensen ships it.  Hard.





	Back on Track

**Author's Note:**

> Mischief_managed0813 asked some questions about how people seem to just know who's a sub and who's a dom; the brief discussion of "Supernatural" gets into that, just a little, and that's thanks to the questions. And while answering another comment from a helpful reader (unnamed here because I didn't get a chance to check to see if they were okay with being acknowledged and I'm trying to be more sensitive about that), I realized that maybe there was more to Jared's mom setting him up with colleagues' dom kids than Jared (and I) had first realized. So special thanks to that commenter as well!

The day after Jared got the letters from his parents was a busy one. After they'd walked the dogs and Jensen had made a salad and Velveeta shells and cheez (complete with hot dogs cut up in it) for dinner, they'd slept in Jared's bed, cuddling and talking. Jared had wondered about more things he might've missed about his childhood. 

Like maybe his mom setting up dates for him with the dom kids of business acquaintances hadn't been because she was looking to get deals or connections. He'd told Jensen about going on a date with his mom's accountant's dom daughter, who'd been kind of rude to him. When he'd told his mom about it, she hadn't pushed him to go out with the girl again. And only ten years later did Jared make the connection that she'd dropped the accountant not too long afterward.

"Maybe I was vetting people for her," Jared said.

"I can't say I approve of her putting you on the front line like that," Jensen said, "but in a much more benign way, she's still doing it." Jared had huffed until Jensen pointed out that, now that Jared's parents needed a law firm that specialized in probate work, they'd picked the one Jensen worked for. "It's like she's saying that if you trust me, she trusts your choice and furthermore assumes that your choice must work for an awesome firm, which I do, and that my colleagues can also be trusted to be the best bet for handling this situation, which they can."

"Oh," Jared said. "So even when I was in high school, she was paying attention to what I said about how people treated me and applying that to their families?"

"Yeah," Jensen said. "Didn't you say that stopped when you were in college?"

"It did. They knew something bad had happened, that I was jumpy and quit social media, so they backed off. She backed off. And, I now know, they were getting therapy."

They fell asleep, Jensen being Jared's big spoon, and only woke up when Jensen's phone helpfully chimed at them.

"Morning," Jensen said grumpily from his side of Jared's bed. "Why did it have to be morning?"

"Generally happens after night," Jared pointed out cheerfully.

"Why must you be cheerful? I'd hurt you for that but you would like it and I would have to put some effort into it."

Jared helpfully put a fold of his ass cheek between Jensen's forefinger and thumb. "Just squeeze real hard," he told him and Jensen did. Jared squeaked and encouraged him to do it again. Jensen did, three times, before fretting about being late for work.

Jared used his eyes and smile to make a very persuasive argument in favor of continuing without saying a word; Jensen ended up ordering Jared through a fast, sloppy blowjob, pulling hard at Jared's hair and filthily encouraging Jared to hump against his own sheets. Which Jared did even though it meant taking an extra minute to strip the bed after.

"And all before you've had coffee," Jared said admiringly after Jensen had kissed his mouth clean, which reminded Jensen to be grumpy.

Jensen reluctantly left for work. Jared called in late so he could talk to his parents about the letters they'd sent him; they had hired Amanda the night before and were downright euphoric that they'd finally told Jared the truth that had been haunting them for so long. And that Amanda had taken their case already.

It wasn't the easiest conversation in the world, but it had to be had, and Jared was pretty sure none of them had said, "I love you" and "I'm so proud of you" so much since his graduation. Maybe not even then.

Jared got to work at eleven and worked even harder than usual, wolfing down a salad at his desk and glad that Misha wasn't in on Thursdays. He wanted to tell his best friend about all the revelations but there was no way he was going to have time to do that this particular day. He scheduled a long lunch with Misha for Friday, using their code for "important, complicated but basically happy" to make sure Misha knew they really needed the whole block.

That evening, Jared and Jensen got together to walk the dogs.

"So, I had a good talk with them," Jared told Jensen. Both Cardy and Zucchini had chased after the Frisbee; Cardy let Zucchini bring it back to the humans, knowing that she'd drop out and let him have the Frisbee to himself soon enough.

"That's good," Jensen said. Jared noticed that he was being a little guarded. 

"They told me how much money Paul Delmont left my dad," Jared said and Jensen relaxed. Jared grinned. "I figured there was no way you weren't going to hear about that and that you'd be all worried you couldn't say."

"Amanda didn't say anything to me at all," Jensen said. "But she kept giving me these looks. At the meeting she just said her new client was refusing a substantial bequest. Paul Delmont, huh?"

"Yep. Ten million dollars, by the way."

"God, no wonder she had an unholy gleam in her eyes all day long."

"Do you get credit for bringing in the business?"

"I get credit for having a fucking fantastic promised sub," Jensen growled, grabbing at Jared and kissing him roughly. Jared happily surrendered. "Amanda likes me and she thinks you do an awesome Twist. She'd've done it if the bequest were ten bucks and a stick of used gum."

Jared blew a raspberry. "I could tell she likes a challenge and I think this one will be. That much money, there's gotta be people who don't want my dad to get it any more than he does."

"I can only say this as a general thing, since I don't know all the specifics, but you're right. And Delmont's lawyers, if they're any good which I'll bet they are, will be fighting tooth and nail to make sure his will is carried out to the letter. Because they have to represent their client's interest."

"They'll have to take it, won't they?" Jared asked, referring to his parents. "If they don't want it to go to the other beneficiary."

"Can't say for sure without knowing anything about the claimants, and Amanda will do everything she can, but in my professional opinion, it could come down to that."

"Crap."

"Yeah. Delmont was just a real prize all around."

"Let's go exhume him and salt and burn his earthly remains."

"Let's not and say the Winchesters did."

Jared snapped the Frisbee to Cardy who ran after it enthusiastically. Zucchini had taken to lounging under a picnic table like she needed some protection from the open air.

"You watch that show?"

"Lost track a few years ago."

"Me, too. It's on my long list of Shows to Binge."

"I'm like five years behind," Jensen said.

"I'm a little further ahead but not by much," Jared said. 

"I'm guessing Dean hasn't banged that angel yet?"

"Castiel? What do you think? Dean's a dom and Cas is an angel in a dom vessel. You think TV's ready for that?"

Jensen took over Frisbee tossing duties. "Cas is an _angel_ ; you said it yourself. He can be any dynamic he wants. He'd totally sub if Dean wanted him to. And if Dean doesn't want him to I'm blind and he's an idiot."

Jared sipped some water thoughtfully. "I always liked how the actor plays him. The guy's a dom, but he's good at sliding in little sub touches here and there, like Castiel isn't quite sure how he's supposed to communicate dominance."

"Yeah, I like that instead of communicating the ambiguity totally by inadvertant sub eye contact, he often actually overdoes the dom eye contact in a way no actual dom ever would."

"And his other body language. Mostly it's neutral, like he's just a modern kind of guy, but he'll slip up on something most of us take for granted and you remember, 'Oh, right, this guy isn't really a dom. Or a sub.' Of course, the show did have him get together with a sub."

Jensen dropped the Frisbee. "That cheating rat-bastard," he exclaimed.

"Wow." Jared had no idea Jensen was that invested in a hypothetical relationship between two fictional characters. "It was a one-off and she wasn't really human and bad news all around," he reassured Jensen.

"Doesn't make it okay," Jensen grumbled, angrily throwing the Frisbee toward some trees. 

They kept talking about light subjects until well after dinner. 

"Wanna stay over and cuddle again?" Jared offered. Jensen had been so sweet the night before, when Jared had still been dealing with the immediate aftermath of receiving his parents' letters, wanting to make sure that Jared was comfortable in his own space, even if it meant Jensen might have to spend the night alone. But Jared had wanted Jensen to stay and hold him.

"Sure. And anything else you might want," Jensen offered. "Or cuddling. Cuddling was awesome. I think that was the first time I've ever fallen asleep in your bed without us having sex first."

Jared thought about it. "Yeah," he said, surprised. "When it's just cuddling, we're in your bed." 

"Of course, we did get busy this morning," Jensen reminisced fondly.

"We did," Jared smiled at the memory. "At the very least, you should check for bruises."

When they got to bed, Jensen did and announced that he wasn't entirely satisfied with his morning's handiwork, the proceeded to put his mouth where his complaints were, happily biting at Jared's ass while Jared writhed under him. Jared found himself flipped face up when Jensen apparently decided it was time for something new.

"Can I blow you?" Jensen asked. Jared took a moment to process the words. He'd had bad experiences with oral sex in the past, both giving and receiving. With Jensen's commanding encouragement, he'd gotten more confident about giving it but he wasn't sure how he felt about getting it.

"Uh, I guess? But..."

"I'll stop if you tell me to," Jensen promised. "Can I try?"

"Yeah," Jared said, trying to relax into it. What did he have to lose? 

Jensen gave Jared a predatory smile and lowered his head to Jared's cock.

And nothing happened. The biting had gotten Jared interested, his cock starting to harden, but as soon as Jensen's mouth touched him, he lost it.

"Hmm," Jensen hummed, bringing his hand into play by rolling Jared's balls. It felt odd. Not exactly unpleasant, but Jared just couldn't turn the nice-enough feeling of Jensen's hand and mouth on him into anything sexual.

"Maybe if you hurt me?" Jared asked.

Jensen squeezed Jared's balls hard and that definitely got him in a good place, but not good enough.

"Teeth, maybe?" Jared suggested.

Jensen tried that and Jared got a little masochistic tingle out of it, but there was just something...not right. Jared felt himself start to spiral into negative thinking. _Failure_ , his brained jeered at him.

"Stop," he said and Jensen removed himself entirely from Jared's genitals, hoisting himself up until his face was level with Jared's.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have pushed."

"It's okay," Jared said. "You asked and I said you could try it."

"Anything I can do to make things better?"

"Just...." Jared had asked so much from Jensen.

"Tell me, please," Jensen asked quietly, not even trying to use a dom voice on Jared.

"I feel like a failure," Jared confessed, his voice small.

"You're not," Jensen said, tentatively putting his arms around Jared, giving him as much time as he needed to pull away if he wanted to. Jared didn't want to, accepting and returning Jensen's embrace.

"You told me you hadn't liked that in the past," Jensen reminded him. "And you said you might be willing to let me try in the future. Welcome to the future."

Jared laughed a little.

"So I knew it was a risk and you knew it was a risk and now we both know that's definitely something you don't enjoy."

"But you do," Jared said.

"I also like _Splash_ ," Jensen said. Jared blinked. He'd always thought bizarre non sequiturs were his beat in their relationship.

"I watched _Splash_ all the time when I was a kid. Constantly. Wore out the tape, as we quaintly watched home video back then. But I haven't watched it in years and could go my whole life without seeing it again, unless it's your favorite movie in which case I'd be happy to watch it at least once a week for the rest of our lives."

"Did you just compare oral sex to an old Tom Hanks movie?"

"Only in the most general sense. The point is, I do like doing that, and yeah, I was kind of hoping that the reason you didn't was simply that you'd had lousy partners and that I had incredible skills the others lacked, but either I don't or you have a genuine distaste for the act itself, so I'll simply redirect my efforts elsewhere. Got a preference?"

"Wow. You don't want to try again?"

"Not especially. You gave it a fair shot and I don't want you forcing yourself to find enjoyment in something that just doesn't do it for you. I'd much rather watch you struggling not to come than struggling to come."

Jared smiled. "I do love being denied."

"I know you do, and I love denying you, but it's not really denial if you're just not that into it. Then it's just boring. Meanwhile, have you totally lost the mood or can I do something else?"

"Would you...?"

"You ask and I'll tell."

"Jerk off on my face and say degrading things to me?"

"I may have to work my way back to that," Jensen said. "Meanwhile, can I bite you some more?"

"If that's what it takes," Jared said, "I'm willing to do my part for the cause."

"Smartass," Jensen said fondly. "Roll over for your dom," he added in a more commanding tone. Jared did, getting a little zing from Jensen's voice.

"In fact," Jensen said, sounding thoughtful and dominating, "why don't you _present_ for your dom, Jared?"

Jared went up on his knees, spreading them wide apart, and let his head rest on the mattress. Jensen knew this was pretty much a bulletproof turn-on for Jared and this time was no exception.

Jensen went to his knees behind Jared. Jared couldn't see what was happening, but he could picture it well enough: he was submissively presenting himself to Jensen, who was kneeling behind him, back straight, looming almost.

"Gonna smack you now," Jensen warned. Jared hummed in acquiescence and felt Jensen slap his ass, sometime striking the bruises from that morning, sometimes striking the bite marks he'd just left, sometimes striking untouched flesh.

It didn't take much to get Jared moaning. Jensen reached between Jared's legs to find him erect.

"Good sub," he praised, slapping lightly at Jared's balls, then at his cock. "You want to please me, don't you?"

"I do," Jared said. "Want to please you so much."

"And trying new things because you think I'll like them is very pleasing to your dom, Jared. Very pleasing." Jensen punctuated his praise with slaps to Jared's balls. "But only if you're honest and speak up when you don't like something." More slaps to Jared's cock, then Jensen curved his hand around Jared's cock.

"And telling me how you feel is also pleasing, Jared," Jensen said.

"Good," Jared said disjointedly. "So good."

"Good enough to come?" 

"So close," Jared moaned.

"Okay," Jensen eased off. Jared whined and Jensen laughed and smacked his ass again.

"I'm not going to fuck your ass tonight," Jensen said and Jared couldn't stop himself from mewing a little in disappointment. "But, if you can, I'm going to ask you to get a couple of pillows under your chest so you can take your presentation a little bit further."

Jensen hadn't asked for that yet; had turned it down the one time Jared had offered. Jared was eager to comply, though, and quickly got the pillows arranged under him to support his chest, leaving his arms free so he could reach behind and use his hands to spread his ass open, exposing his hole to Jensen.

"Too much strain?"

"Good for now," Jared said.

"Monitor it. Don't let it get caught up in any pain you're enjoying and yellow me if it gets bad," Jensen said.

"Green," Jared acknowledged. He shivered as he waited, holding himself open, wondering what Jensen would do next.

"Don't worry," Jensen said. "I'm right here, looking at you. Just need a moment because this is a damn fine sight."

The praise, the position, the care with which Jensen was treating him even as he was hurting him and examining him...Jared wasn't sure about Jensen, but he had definitely recovered from his earlier anti-arousal and the feeling of failure that had resulted.

Suddenly he felt something warm and liquid hit his hole; Jensen had spat on him. Jared shivered. He wasn't sure what it was; Jensen had said there wasn't going to be any penetration, so this was...marking? Claiming? Jared wasn't sure, but he loved it and moaned his appreciation.

Jensen ran a finger around the edge of Jared's asshole. "Mine," he said with quiet authority. Marking and claiming both, then, Jared thought. He liked it because he was Jensen's, all of him, and if that was the part Jensen was most interested in the moment, Jared wasn't about to argue with him.

Jensen's finger got faster and rougher. He used his other hand to reach around and take hold of Jared's cock again, stroking him roughly.

"Like that?" he asked. Jared moaned. "Try to use your words, sub," Jensen said.

"Like it a lot," Jared managed.

"Gonna come?"

"Pretty soon," Jared said even though he knew what saying it would mean.

Sure enough, Jensen pulled his hand away from Jared's cock but kept fingering his asshole, keeping strictly to the outside rim.

"Gonna rut on you," Jensen said, the Texas coming out in his voice. "Not goin' in, just against." He leaned forward, his cock heavy against Jared as he slipped himself up and down the cleft of Jared's ass.

"'S hot," Jared said.

"Better be," Jensen said, starting to pant as he worked himself against Jared. "Better be the hottest thing that touches this asshole," he added possessively.

"Is," Jared said, starting to lose his words.

"Wanna come tonight?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah," Jared said, knowing that didn't mean he'd get to.

"Okay," Jensen said. He pulled back from Jared, rolled him on his back, pulling the pillows that had been supporting Jared's chest as he did so. 

"Get yourself off while I come on your face," Jensen ordered. Jared reached down to touch his cock while Jensen straddled his chest. "I'm gonna count to ten; let's see if we can try to finish together," Jensen said. "Close those gorgeous eyes on nine," he added. "Just in case."

Jensen counted to ten, slowly, interspersing the numbers with endearments like "mine" and "slut" and "gorgeous." They didn't quite come together; Jared didn't manage until after Jensen, whose come hit his face during the muttered "Jared" that came between "nine" and "ten." Jared had obediently closed his eyes, but he could imagine Jensen's face tightening as he came, could reach his tongue out to taste Jensen's come and that pushed him over.

Jensen sat back a little, using his thigh muscles to support most of his weight so he wasn't sitting entirely on Jared's chest. "Good one," he panted. "Didn't get too degrading, though, sorry about that." 

"It was great," Jared said honestly, quite a bit out of breath himself.

"Gimme a minute. Keep your eyes closed," Jensen said. Jared was fine with that, totally disinclined to move.

"Beautiful Jared," Jensen said, reaching forward to brush at Jared's sweat-dampened hair. Jared felt the bed move as Jensen shifted away from straddling him, coming to perch next to him. Jared felt Jensen run a cool cloth over his eyes.

"You can open your eyes whenever you want." Jared kept them closed. "If you want," Jensen said with a laugh as he finished cleaning off Jared's face.

"Gonna go a little lower now," Jensen warned, trailing the cloth down Jared's chest before cleaning off his crotch and genitals. 

"Mmm," Jared said.

"Still a bit sensitive?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah," Jared managed. Jensen got a little rougher with the cloth.

"Like you like?" he asked. Jensen knew Jared liked overstimulation but hadn't done much with it yet.

"Yeah," Jared said again, hoping that Jensen wouldn't stop right away. He didn't, continuing to rub at skin that was already clean.

Jared still didn't open his eyes. He had something he wanted to tell Jensen but he wasn't sure he could do it while he was looking at him.

"There's this thing I used to do," Jared said. "It...well, kind of like the butt plugs."

"Something that felt good but was ultimately lonely?" Jensen asked sympathetically, still rubbing at Jared's crotch.

"Yeah. If I had a really bad day, like really bad, I'd just hit the bed and edge myself over and over again."

"Bet you got a good orgasm out of that," Jensen said. He stopped touching Jared.

"Please keep doing that, Jensen. Please," Jared begged. He could feel the hesitation when Jensen started touching him with the cloth again. Most guys would be begging their lover to stop, he knew, but he wasn't those guys. He was Jared. Jensen's Jared.

"And I didn't get a good orgasm out of it. That was the point," Jared said.

"So you'd edge yourself however many times and then stop?" Jensen asked. 

"No," Jared said, arching slightly into the rough cloth. "I'd be just about to come, so close, it was inevitable, nothing could stop it, and I'd take my hands off."

The cloth stilled against Jared's cock but Jensen didn't take it away.

"You deliberately ruined your own orgasm," Jensen said, his voice sounding almost awed.

"Yeah," Jared said.

"Um, right," Jensen said. He took another swipe at Jared's dick. "I'm gonna take the cloth away, okay?"

"Sure," Jared agreed. The cloth was gone, the bed shifted again, and Jensen was back up with his head resting on Jared's shoulder while he draped his arm across Jared's chest.

"I...did you do that often?"

"A few times. Not since...I guess the last time I did it was after I found out about the kitchen screw-up but before my boss and the residents decided on my punishment."

"Did it help?"

"I guess? I mean, it was like a gut punch to my submissive self. And I was still horny but wouldn't touch myself for the rest of the night. So it was self-denial, too. But really, really lonely."

"Because you had no one here to appreciate what you were doing."

"Sacrifice to an absent god," Jared said.

"Well, I don't want to be a god," Jensen said, "yours or anyone else's. But if that's something you actually like...."

"Never done it with a partner," Jared said. "Just with myself."

"When I was in high school," Jensen said, "I went out with this sub...a girl...Jessica. She was gorgeous but kind of inexperienced. Which I knew. We made out and I felt so lucky when she said she wanted to give me a handjob. Her first. Anyway, she'd never had a dick in her hand before and she got a little freaked out and let go at just the wrong moment. If I didn't cry, it wasn't because I didn't want to."

"I have cried from that," Jared said. "Not always, and part of that might have been the loneliness, but yeah, it's a horrible feeling. Absolutely terrible," Jared took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Jensen. "And I really want you to do that to me."

Jensen stretched his neck up so he could kiss Jared's cheek. "I'd never really thought about that," he said. "I'm not opposed, but I think we'll have to talk about it. I have to say, there's a part of me that really wants to see you cry for reasons that aren't like why you've cried in front me of me before. But if I'm gonna to be the one who's making you cry, yeah, gotta talk about it first. And not when I'm fucked out and about to fall asleep."

"Yeah," Jared breathed. "We can do that sometime. The talking, I mean. And decide if we want to do it."

"We'll figure it out," Jensen said, giving Jared a reassuring squeeze. Jared squeezed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is where the story ends. Jared and Jensen are very happy together. Amanda wasn't able to break Paul Delmont's will, so Jared's dad took the money and, after paying taxes and legal fees, donating the money to anti-domestic violence causes and shelters. Mark Sheppard's promised sub, Sebastian, saw Jared's father's work at a party and asked to represent him at his gallery. Jared's dad thought about it and ultimately decided not to show his work (Jared and Jared's mom were disappointed in his decision but never let him know that).


End file.
